Predator and the Prey
by Ravenrei
Summary: A scene from the post-Kouma war Slayers-verse. Please enjoy!


****

The Predator and the Prey

By Raven Reimiss

* * *

The girl waited patiently. She knew the time would come soon. She had been waiting long enough by her standards, and her standards were by no means high. Nineteen years of suffering, turmoil and utter anguish were about to end. But first, they would have to climax.

She sat alone in the woods, surrounded by leviathans of wood, their arms grotesquely twisted towards the heavens, offering silent prayers to their god. Wisps of gold streamed down around her small bodice, puddling on the forest floor as well as the tears falling like torrents from her sapphire eyes. 

So alone...

It wasn't fair.

But soon, it wouldn't matter. 

* * *

Some distance away, two shards of amethyst stared at the crying girl, the gaze hard and cold; calculating its move. It too had been waiting nineteen years for what was to come. Soon, very soon. She knew not the time of the coming, but it did. He did. He chuckled at the thoughts spinning through his head. So many different ways to achieve the same goal. Which would be most pleasurable for him to do? The amethysts slowly hid themselves behind the man's eyelids, his mouth turning up in an impish grin.

To look at him, no one would believe he was about to do the task he had set out to do that morning. The innocent face, surrounded by chin-length violet hair. The apparel of a priest. If you didn't know who he was, didn't know _what_ he was, seeing this man walking down the road wouldn't frighten you in the least. 

But he _was_ someone to be feared.

And he would let that girl know that soon. 

* * *

At last, the tears stopped. They simply refused to flow anymore. The girl dried her bloodshot eyes and looked up, taking in the view around her. The forest had grown dark as night's dark blanket descended, raping the sky of the sun's comforting rays. The girl was frightened even more now. Not because of the darkness....No, she had lived with that since the death of her family and most of her kind all those years ago....But because of what she heard in that darkness. 

Absolutely nothing. Pure silence.

She had lived in these woods for quite some time. It struck her as very odd that not even the insects were making their usual noises. Nor were the owls calling out to one another. These sounds had always comforted her; their silence instinctively told her of danger. Even the animals knew a great predator was about, and they were not about to get in its way. Unfortunately, the girl knew what predator stalked in the night. She could tell from the way the air felt around her. An almost tangible sensation of evil. Mazoku. 

* * *

His smiled turned feral as he approached the girl, floating just above the brush and undergrowth of the forest floor. He could taste her fear flowing off her body in waves, sumptuous and spicy. He hadn't even done anything yet, and she was scared out of her mind. The 'priest' smirked. Just wait until he made his move. 

* * *

A slight shuffling in some nearby bushes startled the girl. She spun around to face the direction the noise came from, her eyes narrowing. Seeing nothing, she relaxed and turned back to her sitting tree, one with large roots that curved downward, forming several comfortable niches. She moved to sit down, turning herself so her back would lean against the massive tree's trunk, when she was pounced upon. 

She was thrown to the forest floor, ripping her white tattered dress to shreds. Eyes clenched shut, she screamed. When she heard jovial laughing in front of her face, she opened her eyes. Her blue orbs were met with a equally gay smile that matched the previous laughter. She blinked. Sufficed to say, this was not what she was expecting. Confusion quickly turned back into fear, however, when the demon opened his own eyes, showing himself for what he truly was. His cheerful smile turned to one full of bloodlust. She shrank back from him, violently trying to pull away from his unnaturally strong grasp for a being so willowy. 

He winked at her, bringing one hand up and shaking a 'no-no' finger at her, all the while smirking at her seeming lack of comprehension. This was the end of the line. Too bad, too sad, little dragon maiden. 

* * *

As the night wore on, strangled screams of pure terror were heard echoing throughout the forest and the surrounding valley. People all around swore it was the death throes of some poor creature in a wolf's maw. How close they were to the truth. Only near dawn did the shrieks finally cease, replaced by a giant ball of blood red energy being released at the heart of the woods, as another golden dragon fell at the hands of the Trickster Priest. 

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Okay, we all figured out who the predator was, ne? But how about the prey? I'll bet a lot of you thought "Filia!" Well, sorry to disappoint or happy to inform you, but ::makes buzzing sound:: you are incorrect. 

So who is our mystery victim?

Sore wa...himitsu desu!

[Back to Fanfiction][1]

   [1]: http://takunoslayers.homestead.com/fic.html



End file.
